Something New
by Piper Elizabeth
Summary: Ginny and Harry are getting married and Ron and Hermione are, of course, in their bridal party. The trouble is, Ron and Hermione can barely stand to be in the same room.
1. Parallel Lives

**Title:** Something New

**Rating:** T for some language and normal teenage behavior

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Summary:** Ginny and Harry are getting married and Ron and Hermione are, of course, in their bridal party. The trouble is, Ron and Hermione can barely stand to be in the same room.

**Spoilers:** All books including Deathly Hallows.

**Chapter 1 – "Parallel Lives"**

"Will you marry me?"

She brought her hands to her mouth, simultaneously gasping. It wasn't every day that a girl was presented with a beautiful solitaire diamond and those four words that she longed to hear every day since she knew what marriage was.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, practically throwing herself across the table and flinging her arms around his neck. She kissed him with such fervor that he was sure he was going to tip over onto the floor.

Neither of them noticed that the restaurant had broken into applause and everyone was staring at them. A man, sitting at the next table, nudged Harry in the ribs and said something about him being one lucky guy. Harry ignored him, concentrating solely on Ginny who was holding her hand up to the chandelier above their table to admire her latest accessory.

Harry reached across the table, taking her right hand in his.

"I was going to wait until Valentine's Day, but I just couldn't wait any longer. Do you like it?"

"I love it!" She said, squeezing his hand. "I can't wait to tell Hermione!"

Hermione dropped her satchel onto the floor, not caring that some of the overflowing contents spilled out. She stripped off her coat and slung it over the back of the blue arm chair in her living room. Her feet were killing her, her head was pounding, and her hand was cramped from writing all day. Although being the head, and only employee of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures department, was her dream job, it didn't mean that she wasn't overworked. And overworked didn't even begin to describe how she felt at that moment.

As she flopped down onto the couch, her stomach grumbled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten since breakfast. She looked into her kitchen, which was no bigger than a bathroom and sighed. She knew there was nothing edible in her refrigerator. She hadn't been shopping in at least a month and had eaten the rest of the spaghetti and meatballs that Mrs. Weasley had sent over to her the day before for breakfast that morning. When Mrs. Weasley began sending food over with Ginny and Harry whenever they came to visit, Hermione would send it back with them, insisting that, while she appreciated the gesture, she was fine on her own. As weeks passed, though, and her job became more demanding, she began to accept the meals. Now, Mrs. Weasley sent food over at least three or four times a week and Hermione appreciated it immensely.

A knock at the door shattered Hermione's thoughts of a big plateful of spaghetti. Not wanting to get up, Hermione reached for her wand from her pocket and pointed it at the door.

"Alohamora," she mumbled with little energy.

The door swung open, revealing Ginny standing on the other side with a large bowl in her hand.

"You know you shouldn't open the door without seeing who's on the other side first," Ginny said, closing the door behind her and walking into the living room.

"Is that homemade soup?" Hermione asked, sniffing the air. She stood up.

"You know, I'm beginning to think that the only reason you like seeing me is because I bring you food."

Ginny brought the bowl into the kitchen, sure to put her left hand on the outside so that Hermione could see her ring. Hermione followed the scent and quickly identified it as turnip and parsley soup, her favorite. She took a soup bowl from the strainer it was drying in, grabbed a spoon, and began to dish out the soup into the bowl.

"Long day?" Ginny asked, getting two glasses down from the cabinet next to the stove that Hermione never used.

"Long week," Hermione corrected. She dipped the spoon into the bowl and brought the soup to her lips. "Long month, actually." The warm liquid slid down her throat, making her smile.

Ginny opened the refrigerator door with her left hand, searching for something to drink.

"Orange juice?" Ginny asked, pulling out the half empty carton. "That's all you have?"

Ginny unscrewed the cap, again with her left hand. She was doing her best to get Hermione to notice the sparkling rock that now lived on her finger.

"Yeah, but it's probably…" She poured the orange liquid into one of the glasses. Several chunks fell into the glass, splashing the juice around. "Expired," Hermione finished.

"Okay, that's it!" Ginny said, dumping the orange juice down the sink and slamming the glass down on the counter.

"Sorry," Hermione replied cautiously, not particularly sure why having expired orange juice made Ginny so upset. It wasn't Hermione's fault that she hadn't had time to go shopping for food. "Next time I'll have more than orange juice."

"It's not about the juice," Ginny whined, holding out her left hand.

Hermione looked at her hand and smiled. She dropped her bowl of soup on the counter, the contents sloshing over the side, and shrieked.

"He asked you? He finally asked you?" She exclaimed, giddily throwing her arms around her friend and hugging her tightly.

"Yes, and you didn't even notice my ring even though I was practically throwing it in your face!" She said, with a smile on her face.

Hermione let her go, but grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. " She began to lead Ginny into the living room, grabbing her bowl of soup on the way. "Tell me everything." They both sat down on the couch next to each other. "When did he ask you?"

"Last night at dinner."

Hermione quickly swallowed the contents that were in her mouth.

"And you didn't call me?"

"Well, we were a little…preoccupied afterwards."

They both giggled as only a recently engaged woman and her best friend could.

"Okay, so how did he ask you?"

"Well, we were at dinner and it was this really nice restaurant and we were in the middle of this conversation and he just blurted it out."

"He just blurted it out?" Hermione asked, taking another bite of soup.

"Yup. Just a simple 'will you marry me.'"

"And what did you do? What did you say?"

"Well, I was stunned at first, but eventually my heart stopped beating so loudly and I managed to say yes."

"Oh, that sounds so…like Harry."

"Well, he might not be the most eloquent but, I love him. Merlin, Hermione, I'm getting married! Me…married! Can you believe it?"

"No, but let me see that ring again." Ginny proudly stuck out her hand. Hermione took it in her own and stared at the diamond. She moved Ginny's hand back and forth and up and down, letting the diamond shimmer. "It's gorgeous."

"I know! Can you believe he picked it out all by himself?"

"Oh, Ginny, I'm so happy for you."

"I don't think I've ever been so happy!" Ginny gushed. "But there's so much to do. So much to plan and think about. And I was hoping you'd…help me."

"Of course I will. Anything you need, you just let me know."

"Actually, I was wondering…if you'd consider being my maid of honor."

Tears began to well in Hermione's eyes. She flung her arms around Ginny's neck.

"Oh Ginny! I'd be so honored!"

"I was hoping you'd say that. Oh, and we've only got three months to plan it."

Startled, Hermione practically fell back.

"Three months?"

"We don't want to wait."

"Three months to plan an entire wedding?"

Hermione's excitement was fading. Three months wasn't enough time. She still had so much to do at work. End of the year reports still had to be written from the end of last year and it was already the beginning of February. Not to mention that the ministry said they would allow her to get an assistant so she was going to have to start interviewing possible candidates and…

"Hermione?"

"We are going to throw you the best wedding you could ever hope for," Hermione said, smiling weakly. Three months might not have been a long time, but it was going to have to be enough.

Ron trudged into the room. He tripped over a pair of shoes he had left there that morning. Cursing loudly, he headed straight for the couch. He had never known that helping George with his joke shop could be so difficult. The job had started easy enough with Ron just helping out with odd ends, but, before long, they had opened a second store and Ron was the manager in charge. He had one full time and two part time employees that he had to manage, not to mention he had to constantly monitor the inventory, keep track of the money, and work with George on developing new products. Business was definitely booming.

Before he even sat down, Ron had the television remote control in his hand. Even after Harry explained it to him a dozen times, Ron still didn't understand TV, but that didn't mean that he didn't enjoy it. He flipped through the stations until he got to his favorite show, an old western. Settling in against the back of the couch, his stomach made a loud, unhappy noise.

"Bloody hell," Ron mumbled.

He stood up and headed to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator door, he was glad to see that his mum had come through and had sent a bowl of soup over. He reminded himself to thank her for it later. He knew that he was probably getting too old for his mother to still be cooking him dinner, but he couldn't resist her homemade meals. After all, he did fend for himself at least two or three nights a week. Granted, that usually meant pizza or Chinese takeout, but at least he wasn't completely useless.

He grabbed the bowl from the refrigerator and heated up the soup with a zap of his wand. The smell made his mouth water. Turnip and parsley was his favorite.

Ron headed back to the couch. He sat down again when he remembered that he had forgotten a spoon.

"Accio spoon," he said, pointing his wand in the direction of the kitchen.

A silver soup spoon flew towards him. Ron caught it in midair and began to eat the soup hungrily.

"You really are lazy," Harry commented as he walked into their shared living room. They had moved into the flat together soon after the death of Lord Voldermort, two and a half years earlier. It seemed like the logical thing to do. And they both enjoyed it. They were still close, but appreciated the fact that they no longer had to share a room.

Harry sat down beside Ron.

"What's the use of being able to do magic if you don't use it?" Ron asked with his mouth full.

"Next time, get yourself a napkin," Harry said as soup dribbled down Ron's chin. Ron wiped it away with the back of his hand.

"Did you want something, Harry, or did you just come in here to tell me how to eat?" Harry used his wand to turn off the television. "Hey! I was watching that!"

"Yeah, well, this is important." Ron waited, but Harry said nothing.

"Well…"

"Remember when I told you….actually, asked you a few months back about Ginny."

Ron crinkled his brow and shoved more soup into his mouth. "What about Ginny?"

"You know, when I asked you if it would be alright if I…" Ron had a blank expression on his face. It had taken Harry a lot of courage to ask Ron if he could marry his baby sister, but he felt that it was the right thing to do seeing they were best mates. By the look on Ron's face, he apparently had no memory of the entire event. "I asked Ginny if she would marry my and she said yes," Harry blurted out.

Ron's eyes grew wide. "Well, good for you, mate," he said, slapping Harry on the back.

"That's it?"

"Well, what do you expect?" Ron replied, downing the last of the soup.

"I don't know. After all, she is your sister! And I'm your best friend!"

"Come on, Harry, it's not like it's a big surprise. We all knew that it would happen eventually."

"Yeah, well, we all thought it would happen to you and Hermione, too, and look what happened," Harry mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Well, honestly, Harry, I am happy for you. Wait, does this mean after you move out, I'm going to have to start paying all of the rent?"

"Well, you certainly aren't moving in with my and Ginny. And we're not living here."

"Why? She spends enough time here as it is."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I was hoping…that is, you and I have always been like brothers and seeing as how I don't have any actually brothers, I…" Harry couldn't figure out why this was so difficult. He hadn't been as nervous asking Ginny to marry him.

"Just spit it out, Harry."

"Would you…be my best man?"

"That depends," Ron replied after a few seconds of complete silence as if he was contemplating the proposition.

"On what?" Harry asked, surprised.

"What do I have to do?"

"Uh…hold the rings and plan my bachelor party?"

"Party, huh? Okay, I'll do it."

Ron smiled his usual, quirky smile.

"You're a git, you know that."

"Yeah, well, I'm your best git now."

Author's Note: Well, I was working on a completely different fic when the idea for this story came to me. I was in two weddings this summer (the maid of honor in each) so I really wanted to work on some type of wedding story. My initial thought, of course, was to write about Ron and Hermione's wedding, but I wanted something a little more angsty than that, and that's where this story came from. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!


	2. He SaidShe Said

**Chapter 2 – "He Said/She Said"**

Ginny unlocked the front door and stepped inside. Over the last few years, Harry and Ron's flat had become as much a home to her as the Burrow had and she probably spent more time there with Harry than she actually spent at home. Looking at her ring, she knew her time at home was growing even shorter.

"Don't you ever knock?" Ron asked. The sounds of muskets being fired and war cries filled the air.

"Don't you ever do anything besides watch Westerns?" Ginny retorted, walking into the living room. She headed straight for the television and stood directly in front of it, holding out her left hand. She wiggled her ring finger in front of Ron's face as he tried her best to see around her.

"You make a better door than a window!" Ron yelled.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me?" Ginny asked with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, congrats. Now move."

Ginny stepped out of the way and began to make her way towards Harry's bedroom.

"You know, if there were any justice in the world, I would have been given a sister," Ginny remarked as she disappeared down the hallway. Ron couldn't help but smile. He and Ginny might have fought more and more as they got older, but he knew that it was only sibling banter. Deep down, Ron was probably closer to Ginny than any of his other siblings, but he would never admit that to her.

Ginny opened Harry's bedroom door and slipped inside. Harry was sitting up in bed, reading the latest issue of the Daily Prophet.

"Do you realize that you've been gone for nearly four hours?" Harry asked, putting the paper aside.

"Well, once Hermione and I got to talking…"

"Uh-oh."

Ginny took off her jacket and hung it on a hook on the back of the door that Harry always left available for her.

"What?"

"You and Hermione talking for four hours? That's scary."

She leaped onto the bed, landing on her stomach beside him.

"We were discussing the wedding."

"That's even scarier."

She grabbed his pillow and playfully hit him on the ribs.

"Wedding plans are not scary. And besides, there's a lot to discuss when the wedding is only three months away. I want everything to be perfect."

"It will be," he said, kissing her on the top of the head.

"I know. Hermione's already starting to make spreadsheets."

Harry laughed. "That's our Hermione for you."

"By the way, she's already stated that she will not be wearing anything peach. But I told her that, as my maid of honor, she has to do whatever I tell her to do. And if that includes wearing a peach dress with a giant bow on the back…"

"Wait…what?"

"You know, the bridesmaids dresses. Well, maid of honor dress, I guess since I won't be having any actual bridesmaids."

"Hermione's going to be your maid of honor?"

"Of course, silly. She's my best friend. Who else would it be?"

"Well, I…I don't know. I guess I didn't think about it."

"What's to think about? She's my best friend, Harry." She noticed the worried expression on his face. "Not to mention that last time I checked, you two were pretty chummy, so I didn't think you'd have a problem."

"No, I don't have a problem. Hermione's as much my best friend as yours."

"So, why are you looking at me like I just told you that you lost the house cup?"

"I already asked Ron to be my best man."

"So?"

"So, when was the last time you saw the two of them in a room together without starting a fight?"

"Well, they wouldn't even be in a fight if it weren't for Ron's big mouth."

"What? Hermione's usually the one who starts it. Not to mention that she's the one who ran off and…"

"Ran off? Hermione only left because of what Ron said."

"What?"

"Don't you know what happened?"

"Apparently not."

"Ron just had to go telling Charlie about the kiss and…"

"Charlie? Kiss? What are you talking about?"

Ginny sighed, remembering very clearly the night it all began.

Hermione rapped lightly on the wooden door. She waited a full minute before pushing the door open slowly. Ginny was sitting on the edge of her bed with a lumpy, purple pillow in his arms. She wiped away a tear that rolled down her cheek.

"Everyone's looking for you downstairs," Hermione said quietly. She walked slowly over to her friend and sat down on the bed next to her. "Your mom especially."

"Everything just seems so…unreal. Like I'm going to wake up from this horrible dream at any minute."

"I know it's hard, Ginny."

"Part of me is just so…grateful that Harry and you and Ron are…okay. And then I think about Fred and I…"

Hermione put her hand on Ginny's back.

"It's okay to feel glad and sad at the same time. It will get better, I promise. We're all in this together. Just like always."

Ginny nodded. She sniffled and placed the pillow neatly at the top of the bed.

"I guess I should go find my mum."

Ginny took a deep breath and headed for the door. Hermione hung back, picking up the pillow and giving it a hard squeeze. Even though she hadn't lost a brother, the last few days were full of so many tragedies that it didn't feel like they had won at all.

Hermione stood, put the pillow back, and left the room. As she headed for the stairs, she heard his voice drifting through the hallway. His voice had given her so much courage and hope that just the sound of it sent chills down her spine. She slowly approached his bedroom doorway and peeked inside. He was standing up by his bed, his arms folded across his chest. His suit jacket had been haphazardly discarded on the floor and his sleeves were rolled up. His usual messy appearance used to bother her until she realized that it was one of the things that just made him who he was.

"It was bad, huh?" An unknown male voice said.

Hermione ducked back behind the wall, concealing herself from Ron and whoever else was in the room.

"Bloody awful."

"How awful?"

Hermione concluded that the voice must have belonged to Ron's brother, Charlie. Only he spoke with the hint of a Romanian accent since he had been living there for so long.

"Think of your worst kiss and triple it. Quadruple it. I didn't even know it was possible for anyone to kiss like that. It was like...it was like kissing a toad with sandpaper lips. No, actually, kissing a toad with sandpaper lips would have been an improvement."

They both broke into laughter as Hermione tried to figure out what they could possibly be talking about.

"It couldn't have been all bad."

"Oh, it was worse than bad. Her breath smelled like George's dirty, stinky socks. And, poor Harry was there to witness the whole thing. I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life."

Hermione gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth to muffle the sound. She felt the tears stinging her eyes. He was talking about her. After all, who else could he be talking about? As far as she knew, she was the only one he had kissed in the recent past. It was her lips that he was comparing to sandpaper. She was the awful kisser. She knew she wasn't exactly experienced, but how could a kiss that felt so good and so right to her have been so awful for him?

Shaking her head, she knew that she would never be able to face him again. She loved him and, for the first time ever, felt like she could finally tell him. Her plan was to wait until after the funeral, of course, out of respect, but none of that mattered anymore. She knew now that he probably hated her and that he had never thought of her as anything more than a friend. He was probably mortified when she had thrown her arms around him and kissed him.

Hermione buried her head in her hands, and ran.

"Trust me, Ginny, I was in that room when they kissed. Ron was definitely enjoying himself."

"Well, not according to what Hermione said Ron said that night."

"Maybe he was…confused. I mean, after all, it was the night of Fred's funeral and…"

"You don't just confuse how it feels to kiss someone, Harry."

"Well, according to Ron, that's not what happened."

"Then what did happen?"

Ron scanned the Burrow. He hadn't seen her in almost an hour, but it was difficult to find anyone among all the people. Every available inch of space was occupied by someone dressed in dark clothing. Ron saw his mother busily scrubbing the dishes in the sink. Keeping busy made it easier.

Seeing his Great Aunt Mildred walking his way, Ron headed for the stairs. He definitely didn't want to have another encounter with her. To escape, he took the stairs two at a time. When he reached the top, he heard the sound of someone crying. Most likely it was Ginny. She hadn't been able to stop crying.

"He said what?!"

The voice was undeniably his sister's. Walking slowly down the hallway, he stopped when he saw that the door to Ginny's room was partly open. He stepped a little closer until he could clearly see Hermione walking back and forth across the room.

"And that wasn't even the worst part of it," Hermione replied.

"Hermione, I'm sure…"

"Don't try to deny what he said. I heard him, Ginny with my own ears!" He could hear the crack of her voice as she spoke. He tried to make sense of what she was saying. Obviously someone had said something to hurt her, but who? And why was she walking back and forth so incessantly? "Kissing him was a mistake!"

Kissing him? Who could she possibly be talking about? And then it hit him.

"Hermione," Ginny pleaded, trying to get her to calm down and think about what she was saying rationally.

"I never want to see him again!"

The words shot through him like a puncture through his heart.

"Hermione, just think about what you're saying."

"I have thought about it and now I'm doing what I have to do. Now I just need to be alone."

"Hermione…"

"Please Ginny."

Ginny sighed. "Okay."

As Ron heard Ginny's footsteps against the floorboards, he ducked into his brother's room to stay hidden. When he was sure that she was gone, he pushed open the door to Ginny's bedroom.

"Hermione?"

She was sitting on Ginny's bed, her cheeks stained with cheers. She looked up when she heard the door open. She quickly looked away from Ron, wiped away her tears, and stood.

"Leave me alone," she muttered.

"Not until you talk to me." She tried to ignore him as she took a sweater from the bureau she had been sharing with Ginny and put it in her trunk. "Wait…are you going somewhere?" Ron asked.

"I'm going home," she answered.

"Home?"

"I've got to find my parents and set them straight and…" she rambled on, packing the last of her contents into the trunk.

"Hermione, you can't just go," he said, approaching the bed.

"I didn't think you'd care."

She slammed the trunk closed.

"Not care? Hermione…"

He reached for her hand, but she pulled away.

"Don't touch me!"

She pulled on her jacket, refusing to face him.

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but…"

"You could have just told me!" She yelled, whipping around.

"Told you what?"

"Instead of making me feel like a fool."

"Hermione, I don't…" Again, he reached for her, but she pulled her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at him.

"It's over," she said, the tears welling again in her eyes. "Whatever we had or didn't have, it's over."

She disappeared, leaving Ron completely alone.

"That's what Ron told you?" Ginny asked, standing at Harry's bureau, pumping a squirt of lotion onto her hand.

"That's what he told me."

"Well, Hermione would never have left if she hadn't overheard what he said."

"Maybe she shouldn't have been eavesdropping."

Ginny rolled her eyes, and turned to face Harry, who was still sitting on the bed.

"And maybe Ron shouldn't have been eavesdropping, either."

"So she's mad because of what Ron said about their kiss and he's mad because Hermione said she never wanted to see him again because of what he said about their kiss?"

"Apparently so."

"Even though I firmly believe that Ron didn't really say that about her?"

"She heard it, Harry. Who else could he have been talking about?"

Harry shrugged. "But let me ask you this. If you had kissed someone and it was so awful that you compared it to a frog with sandpaper lips, would you still be in love with that person like Ron is with Hermione? I mean, wouldn't you sort of…give up after that?"

"Okay, so maybe there's a possibility that Ron wasn't talking about Hermione or maybe she did hear him wrong."

"So, why can't I just ask Ron about what he was talking about that night and then tell him that Hermione only said she never wanted to see him again because of what she thought he said? Wouldn't that settle it all?"

"We can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because, number one, we're talking about Ron here. The boy can't even remember what he had for breakfast, no matter a conversation he had two years ago. And two, even if he did remember and he did say he was talking about someone else, Hermione'd never believe him and Ron would never believe that she only left because of what she heard."

"Why not?"

"Just because, Harry." Ginny sighed, trying to think about all that was being said. "Hermione was heartbroken after that."

"Like Ron wasn't? He moped around the Burrow for the better part of three months. The only thing that pulled him out of it was us getting this flat."

"Yeah, well, he didn't exactly profess his love for her when she came back from Australia."

"That's because he thought she never wanted to see him again. And it's not like she professed her love for him either when she returned."

"Well, that's because of what he said about their kiss."

"Or at least what he allegedly said about her kiss," Harry corrected. "All they did when she returned was immediately start arguing about…"

"House elves," Ginny finished, remembering the argument well.

Ron and Harry walked down the familiar path. It was Sunday, Ron's favorite day of the week. The joke shop was closed all day and, just like every Sunday, Ron knew that Mrs. Weasley would have a hot, homemade breakfast waiting for them at the Burrow.

"Hey Harry, did I tell you the joke about the house elves I heard the other day?" As Harry shook his head, Ron reached for the door handle. "Well, an old house elf walks into a pub and says…"

"Oh, that's just lovely!" Hermione yelled, standing up from her seat at the table. She threw her napkin down.

"Hermione," Ron whispered. He couldn't take her eyes off her. It had been a year since he had seen her last. A year where not a day went by when he didn't think about her and wonder if she was safe.

Hermione could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, but she knew it wasn't from anger. He always elicited that reaction from her. She had gone away in hopes that she could shake her feelings for him. But, if anything, being away from him had only made them stronger. Still, though, she couldn't forget what happened. Which was why she was pretending to be angry with him. She knew that she would never be able to go back to just being his friend again. So, since they couldn't be friends, and he had made it very clear that they couldn't be more than friends, Hermione had to settle for being enemies.

"Hermione, when did you get here?" Harry asked, hoping to calm the tensions that were rising.

"Telling jokes about poor, innocent creatures!" She shouted, completely ignoring Harry. "I see some things haven't changed."

"Apparently not. A year in Australia didn't make you any less insane!"

He didn't mean word he was saying, but that didn't stop the words from coming.

"Insane? At least I spent the last year of my life doing something important! What have you been doing? Being a stock boy at a joke shop?"

"And what, pray tell, have you been doing that's so important?"

"Starting organizations! Saving magical beasts and creatures that have no one else to look after them! And I've just been given a job at the ministry. To be the head of the new Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures department!"

"Well, congratulations," Ron said sarcastically. "I'm sure all those magical creatures will be thankful that they've got someone as controlling and utterly crazy as you looking out for them!"

"I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand!" Hermione picked up her satchel from the floor. "Nice to see you, Harry."

She strode past them and through the front door.

Harry sighed.

"Okay, so, if we can't get this all straightened out, how are we going to get them together while keeping the peace?"

Ginny hopped onto the bed, thinking.

"Maybe it's not so much how we're going to keep the peace, but how we're going to get them together."

"I'm not following."

"Come on, Harry, you and I both know that they were meant for each other. They're the only two who are too daft to realize it."

"Wait a minute. You're the one who just said that we couldn't straighten this whole thing out."

"Maybe not, but it doesn't mean that they can't."

"What?"

"They need to figure this out for themselves, Harry. But that doesn't mean we can't give them a little push.

"Oh no…we are not getting involved."

"Why not?"

"Because, after all is said and done, I still would like two best friends."

"But wouldn't it be nice to have those two best friends back who actually like each other again?"

"Leave it alone, Ginny. If it's meant to happen, it'll happen."

Harry turned off the light with his wand and settled back against the pillows.

"Oh, it'll happen," Ginny mumbled before closing her eyes.

Author's Note: All I can say is I hope this chapter makes sense. It was kind of a difficult chapter to write because it was hard to keep the stories straight, but I think I managed it. Thank you for reading and please review!


	3. Asparagus Cake

**Chapter 3 – "Asparagus Cake"**

Hand in hand, Ginny and Harry walked into Creative Creations, the one and only cake shop on Diagon Alley. Mrs. Weasley had insisted that she would make the cake for their wedding, but Ginny wanted something that not only would taste good, but look good, too, something that Mrs. Weasley struggled with.

As the door closed behind them, Harry and Ginny couldn't help but gape at the cakes of all shapes, sizes, and colors that were on shelves from floor to ceiling. Some even floated above their heads, changing color as they moved around the room. There were several small tables in the middle of the room with pink chairs all around them. A couple was already occupying one of the tables with the owner of the store hovering around them and the several cakes that they had obviously already tasted sitting half eaten on the table.

The owner was a short, stout, elderly woman who was shaped much like a tall, three-tiered cake, had hot pink, which matched most of the desserts in her shop. Her dress was the same color and was decorated with what looked like real cupcakes from head to foot.

"I'm Cathy," she said, in a high voice. "I'll be right with you dears."

"Thank you," Ginny said as she looked around the store. She began to take note of the cakes that she liked. "Take your time. We're waiting for two more anyway."

"Two more?" Harry asked, looking at a particularly peculiar cake that was wiggling as if it were alive.

"Yes. You said you invited Ron and Hermione should be here any…"

"Hermione?"

"She is my maid of honor. I want her input. Besides, the wedding is only one month away and…"

"And up to this point, we've done a pretty fair job of keeping them apart." And they had. Hermione was much more involved, helping Ginny plan all the little details like the flowers, decorations, favors, and, of course, Ginny's wedding dress. Ron, on the other hand, was doing just what Harry said, planning the bachelor party and holding onto the rings.

"We knew eventually they would have to be in the same room at the same time," Ginny said, sitting at one of the tables. "Besides, it's not like they've spent the last two years not seeing each other."

"No, they've just spent the last two years making each other's lives miserable."

"They'll be fine." Ginny looked at the clock that was shaped like a cake on the wall. "If they ever get here."

Hermione glanced at the clock as the second hand ticked on. She was officially late and if there was one thing she hated, it was being late. She tapped her quill pen against her desk impatiently. The candidate she was interviewing to be her assistant droned on and on. Hermione had tuned him out almost as soon as he began talking. There were just too many other things she had to do than listen to him talk about the history of Cornish pixies. Including, she realized, get to the cake tasting appointment that Ginny insisted she be at. As Hermione smashed the quill pen against the hard wood, the tip broke.

"Well, Mr. Craig," she said, interrupting him mid-sentence. She practically jumped to her feet. "I'll look over your resume and be in touch." She stuck out her right hand.

"Don't you want to ask me anything about my experience with…"

"I'll be in touch."

She grabbed his hand and shook it hard. Mr. Craig picked up his satchel and left the room. Hermione quickly grabbed her cloak and headed for the elevators. Ginny was not going to be happy.

"Finally," Ginny remarked as Hermione pushed open the door to the bakery and cake shop in the middle of Diagon Ally. Ginny stood from the chair she was sitting at and walked over to the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Hermione replied, giving Ginny a quick hug. "I had to interview…" She stopped when she saw Harry and who was sitting next him. Could her day get any worse? She tugged on Ginny's hand and pulled her over to the corner of the store.

"What is he doing here?" Hermione whispered.

"He's Harry's best man, Hermione, I told you that," Ginny answered.

"I just…you didn't tell me he was going to be here."

"I didn't think it mattered."

Hermione looked away and over at Ron. Even after two years of seeing each other occasionally and arguing every time they were within ten feet of each other, seeing him still tugged at her heart. And Ginny could see it. Ron and even Harry might be completely clueless, but Ginny could see the way that Hermione still looked at Ron.

Ginny leaned in so that her lips were next to Hermione's ear. "Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" She whispered.

Hermione brushed her off and walked over to the table where Harry and Ron sat.

"Hi Harry," she said with the biggest smile she could fake on her face. She turned to Ron. "Ron."

She sat down, pushing her chair as far from Ron's as possible. Ginny joined them, linking her hand with Harry's. She took a deep breath. She might have told Harry that she had complete faith in the fact that Ron and Hermione could be in the same room at the same time, but that faith was slowly slipping away.

"Where is this bloody cake anyway?" Ron grumbled.

"So, Harry," Hermione said, trying to sound cheerful and unbothered that the love of her life was sitting next to her and couldn't care less about her existence. "How's the training for the new aurors going?"

Even though her back was mostly to him, Ron looked her over. She had grown into a beautiful woman. Gone was the bushy hair and awkwardness that plagued all teenagers. She was confident, smart, and completely irresistible. He longed to reach out and touch her soft, brown locks.

"It's going well," Harry answered.

As the couple who had been cake testing left, Cathy made her way over to the table.

"Oh, how adorable, dearies! Two sets of lovebirds!"

"We're not…!" Hermione and Ron shouted at the same time.

"Lovebirds," Hermione mumbled.

"Oh, that is too bad. You two look lovely together just the same. Well, where should we start? I've got strawberry cake, carrot cake, plain with just the hint of cherry, vanilla, chocolate, asparagus..."

"Asparagus?"Ron scoffed.

"Asparagus it is!" She chirped, heading off to the back.

"You just had to open your big mouth, didn't you?" Ginny asked.

"What kind of loony makes asparagus cakes in the first place?" Ron retorted.

"Just because people have different tastes doesn't mean that they're loony," Hermione stated.

"Do you honestly want to try asparagus cake?" Ron replied.

"I'm sure it's very good."

"I'm sure it's bloody awful."

"Do you have to be so foul?"

"I can be bloody foul if I want to!"

"Ronald!"

"Here we go again," Harry muttered, sighing. He hated seeing his best friends fighting, especially considering everything they had been through together.

"Ron! My name is Ron!" Ron yelled, standing up.

Hermione jumped to her feet, knocking her chair over backwards. Even though she was a good foot shorter than him, she was no less intimidating.

"Not when you're acting like a child!"

"Child? I'm not a child!"

There was barely an inch between their bodies. They hadn't been so physically close since…

"Could have fooled me!" Hermione shouted.

Ginny put her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Okay, back to your corners," she said, pulling Hermione back. Hermione sneered as Ginny dragged her out of the store. Ginny threw Harry a 'go ahead and say it, you were right' glance as the door closed behind them.

"Honestly, Hermione, was that necessary?" Ginny asked.

Hermione could feel the blood boiling through her veins only she knew it wasn't just because of her anger.

"You're saying this is my fault? If he would just grow up…"

"Or if you would just admit…"

"Stop!" The tears were coming. She could feel them welling in her eyes.

Ginny shook her head. She hated seeing her best friend in pain. "Oh, Hermione."

"This wouldn't even be happening if I hadn't kissed him. It was a mistake. The biggest I've ever made."

"You were just following your heart."

"And look where it got me. I ruined everything. We're not even friends anymore. We can't even be in the same room and I…I don't know what happened to us. And I don't know how to fix it."

"Just talk to him, Hermione, you might be surprised at what you find out."

She shook her head.

"It just wasn't meant to be." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Look, Ginny, I will be the best damn maid of honor you could ever want. I will throw you a bridal shower, I will wear an ugly peach dress, and I will make sure that every detail is taken care of, but I won't…I can't step foot in the same room with him until the wedding."

"Hermione…"

"Please. On the day of your wedding I promise that you won't even know we're fighting but, until then…"

Ginny took a deep breath. "Okay."

"Thanks. I'm…ah…going to go back to work. I'll see you tomorrow at your fitting."

Ginny nodded as Hermione disapparated.

Inside the store, Ron righted Hermione's chair and then sat down.

"She's crazy, she is," Ron said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It wouldn't hurt if you didn't rile her up."

"So this is my fault?"

"No, I would say it's both of your faults," Harry corrected.

"She's the one who's bloody crazy, always arguing about everything. Not to mention that she's the one who left, Harry. Don't forget that."

"Yeah, well, you haven't exactly made her coming home any easier. As matter of fact, it probably wouldn't hurt if you would tell her how you feel."

"How I feel? She's the one who kissed me, Harry and then ran away!"

"She wouldn't have run if you hadn't said…"

Ginny opened the door and walked back inside, cutting off Harry's sentence.

"Turns out I'm fresh out of asparagus," Cathy said, walking in with a blue and purple cake that looked almost as if it had been bruised. She put it down on the table. "But I do have eggplant."

Author's Note:

I apologize that it's taken me so long to get this chapter posted. Things have just been extremely hectic and will continue to be so for a while. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up soon!


	4. Jealousy

**Chapter 4 – "Jealousy"**

The next morning, Hermione slowly trudged into her office. She stifled a yawn and sunk into her uncomfortable desk chair. Immediately after leaving the cake store the day before, Hermione went to her office. She dove into her work and didn't come up for air until after midnight. That was only seven hours ago and there was still so much to be done.

Hermione flipped open her appointment book and closed her eyes, sighing despairingly. She had so many appointments that day that she hadn't even scheduled herself any time for lunch.

"Ms. Granger?" A female voice said.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at the door. A tall woman, dressed in a Jean skirt that ended well above her knees and a tight, red sweater stood in the doorway. Her blonde hair fell in perfect ringlets halfway down her back. Hermione looked down at what she was wearing and suddenly felt embarrassed. She had on a baggy, black sweater and black pants that didn't exactly flatter her figure.

"Can I help you?" Hermione asked, shaking the thoughts of her wardrobe out of her head. There was no reason why she should be comparing herself to a complete stranger.

"Are you Ms. Hermione Granger?"

"Yes."

In two long steps, the woman was at the edge of Hermione's desk with her hand outstretched.

"I'm Ginger Jones," she said. Hermione shook her hand, glancing down at her appointment book to see if the name was written down. "I'm your new secretary?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Secretary? But I never…"

"Mr. Welch hired me," Ginger explained. Mr. Welch was the department head of Hermione's and a dozen other departments.

"And how exactly were you hired?"

"I used to work in the owlry until Mr. Welch appointed me to be your secretary."

"Do you…do you have any experience as a secretary?"

"Well, no, not exactly, but I am very good with owls."

"I see."

Hermione had a feeling that it wasn't exactly Ginger's secretarial schools or even her ability to work with owls that got her the job. Mr. Welch was a known womanizer and had even attempted to flirt with Hermione until she had made it very clear that she was not interested by dumping ice water in his lap.

"So, what would you like me to start with?" Ginger asked.

"Um…why don't you get settled outside and I'll let you know if…when I need you."

Hermione managed a fake smile. Ginger flashed her perfectly straight, white teeth and strode out. Hermione couldn't help but notice her four inch, red, paten leather high heels. Hermione's own shoes were worn out sneakers that probably should have been thrown out several years earlier.

Sighing, Hermione looked back at her appointment book, wondering what she was going to do with her new secretary.

Ron stumbled into the kitchen, his eyes still half closed. He groped around in front of him with his hands as if he was blind, but really, he was just too tired to open his eyes. He had been up late watching more westerns.

"Good morning," Ginny said cheerfully.

Ron grumbled and squinted. She and Harry were sitting at the kitchen table, a long list of names in front of them. Three different vases, one short and green, one tall, thin and clear, and the other square and tinted white sat in the middle of the table, all with a dozen pink roses inside.

"Don't you think that's a little excessive?" Ron asked, opening the refrigerator door.

"We're trying to pick a centerpiece. Which do you like better?"

"What difference does it make? They're all the same flowers." Ron pulled out the carton of milk and began to chug it.

"Trust me, it makes a difference," Ginny stated matter-of-factly. Ron looked over at Harry who shrugged. He couldn't see what difference a vase made either. Ginny hit him in the arm. "I saw that look. Remember, this is your wedding, too, you know."

"Yes dear."

"Now, back to the list." Ginny picked up a quill pen. "We still haven't heard from…" She began to count the names that didn't have a check mark next to them. As she got to the last name, Hedwig soared through the open kitchen window, his wing hitting Ron in the face.

"Bloody hell," he mumbled wiping milk from his chin.

"Hermione's right, Ron, you are foul," Ginny commented as Hedwig landed on Harry's arm. Harry took the mail from his mouth.

"More response cards," he announced, handing them over to Ginny.

She began to flip through them as Hedwig nibbled on one of the roses.

"Looks like Great Aunt Mildred won't be able to make it," Ginny announced.

"Oh, that's a shame," Ron said sarcastically, putting the milk back in the fridge.

"I like Great Aunt Mildred."

"That's because she doesn't kiss you with her…"

"Oh! Hermione's response card!" Ginny exclaimed.

At the mention of her name, Ron began to walk out of the kitchen. He didn't want to hear Ginny talking about her even though she consumed his every thought. He had never stopped thinking about her since the moment she had jumped into his arms and their lips made contact.

"Hermione's in the wedding," Harry pointed out, stroking Hedwig's feathers. "Was it absolutely necessary for her to send us a response card?"

"It's common courtesy," Ginny replied, practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"And why exactly are you so excited? It's not like you didn't know she was coming."

"Yes, but now I know that she's bringing a date."

Ron stopped dead in his tracks. Date? Since when did Hermione…date? As she watched the color from Ron's face disappear, Ginny smirked. Sensing something was up, Harry reached to take the response card out of Ginny's hand, but she pulled it away and tucked it safely in her pocket.

"Do you know that there's a woman outside of your office doing her nails?" Ginny asked as she walked into Hermione's office.

"She's my new secretary, Ginger," Hermione answered, as she quickly scribbled down notes on a piece of parchment.

"You have a secretary? Since when?"

"Since this morning. Mr. Welch hired her?"

"For what? Her ability to do her nails?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I think it was for her legs."

Ginny took a peek out the door where Ginger had taken off her shoes and was beginning to paint her toenails. "Does she…actually do anything?"

"Besides her nails?" Hermione looked up from the scroll she was writing on. "No. I asked her to write a memo to Paige Nichols on the sixteenth floor and she ended up sending it to Nicholas Page on the sixth floor." Ginny sat down on the chair across from Hermione's desk. Hermione concentrated back on what she was working on. "But I will say that I've never had more male coworkers hand delivering messages than today."

"Gives you a chance to nab one of them to be your date for the wedding."

Hermione's head snapped up. "Date?"

"Well, I thought…"

"Appointment with Ginny Weasley at Betty's Bridal!" Hermione's appointment book squawked like a talking parrot. "Appointment with Ginny Weasley at Betty's Bridal!"

Hermione slammed her appointment book closed.

"Looks like we should go," Ginny said, standing, hiding a smile. Her plan was all falling into place. "We wouldn't want to be late."

"Wait…Ginny, what's this about a date?"

Ginny disapparated. Completely annoyed that now she had one more thing to worry about, Hermione shoved her appointment book in her satchel, slung the bag over her shoulder, and walked out to where Ginger had finished her toes and was currently applying a bright red lipstick to her puckered lips.

"Ginger, I'm going out for a while. I'll be back in about an hour. Maybe two."

"Ooh, would you like me to do anything while you're gone? Send a letter or two? Do some research? Write a memo? Organize your office?"

"No!" Hermione shouted. "Why don't you just…sit tight until I get back?" She gave her yet another fake smile, which she had been getting very good at recently, and disapparated straight to Betty's Bridal, which was right near Creative Creations. The store, which looked tiny from the outside, was larger than any store Hermione had ever been in. And the entire store was full of nothing but white wedding dresses. Ginny was working with a young store clerk who was helping her into a dressing room. Two dresses were already floating in midair in the small, mirror-lined room.

"I've narrowed it down to two," Ginny explained as she stepped into the dressing room. "As my maid of honor, it's up to you to help me decide which one is going to make me irresistible."

Ginny giggled as she closed the door.

"Trust me," Hermione replied, "Harry will think you're irresistible no matter what you wear."

"Speaking of wearing," Ginny said as she began to undress. "I thought we could find you a dress while we're here."

"But they only sell bridal dresses," Hermione replied as she began to look at some of the dresses around her.

"They've got bridesmaid dresses in the other room."

"Other room? Just how big is this place?"

As Hermione looked around, she noticed that there were plenty of downright hideous bridal dresses, but there were a number of downright gorgeous ones. One in particular caught her eye. It was a plain, strapless gown with a long train. She ran her hands over the soft fabric.

"They're the only bridal store servicing witches in the area," Ginny stated. "They have to be huge." As she droned on about all the different services they offered, Hermione wondered if she would ever get a chance to wear such a dress.

Reluctantly, Hermione let go of the dress and sat down on a bench outside of Ginny's dressing room.

"Anyway, let's get back to talking about who you're talking to my wedding," Ginny suggested.

Suddenly, Hermione was paying attention again.

"Ginny, I really don't think it's necessary that I bring a date."

"Come on, Hermione. Weddings are the most romantic event you can go to. Do you honestly want to go alone?"

"Even if I wanted to go with someone, who would I go with?"

"What about Jack from the magical gaming department?"

"He got married last summer."

"He did? Well, what about Michael from the history department?"

"Michael Delta? The man who has read every history book in the entire world and who spews annoying facts from his mouth like a leaky faucet you just can't turn off?"

"Sounds like someone else I know," Ginny said.

"I resent that!" Hermione retorted. "I do not spew annoying facts!"

"At least he's cute."

"Yeah, well there is that."

"And besides," Ginny said, smiling. She reached for the door handle. "Ron's got a date."

Hermione's jaw dropped. Ron had a date? Who could he possibly…

Ginny opened the door and stepped out.

"You like?" She asked, twirling.

Hermione tried to push the idea of Ron with some gorgeous woman on his arm out of her head and concentrate solely on Ginny.

"Ginny, you look amazing. I love it." The dress, with straps off the shoulder, had white pearls flowing in swirls down the front and back. The bottom poofed out much like a princess dress and fell perfectly at the right length to the floor. "It looks like it was made for you."

"But you haven't seen the other one. Just wait!"

Ginny disappeared into the dressing room, knowing full well that she had successfully planted the seed of jealousy in Hermione's mind.

"Can you believe that Hermione actually has a date?" Ron asked, pacing back and forth in the living room. He had been pacing for nearly half and hour and had yet to say anything. Annoyed, Harry sat on the couch, munching on a bowl of popcorn and trying to see past Ron as he blocked the television.

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Come on, Harry, she's…"

"Smart, beautiful, funny even though she doesn't know it, and not to mention that she's available." Ron stopped right in front of the TV and sneered at Harry. "Look, Ron, if you're jealous…"

"I'm not jealous."

He began pacing again.

"Could have fooled me."

"You're not helping, Harry."

"Well, I've said it before and I'll say it again. The only thing that's going to help you is if you talk to her. Tell her how you feel."

"No," Ron said, stopping once again in front of the television. "The only thing to do is bring a date myself."

Harry opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again. He was torn between telling Ron what he knew about why Hermione left and letting them figure it out on their own.

"Trust me, talking to her will be much more beneficial," he finally said.

Ron was no longer listening.

"Know any single, drop dead gorgeous women, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, one."

"Who?"

"Hermione."

Ron scowled and walked away.


	5. I Do

**Chapter 5**

Hermione stared at herself in the full length mirror. The strapless, light pink dress she was wearing had a corset back and plain front. She and Ginny had picked it out together and Hermione couldn't deny that it did look good. Hermione slipped a pair of silver heels that Ginny insist she buy because she said that they would make her legs look 'sexier,' made her stand four inches higher than she normally would in her beat up sneakers. Looking at them in the mirror, Hermione knew that she would regret them after standing in them all night, but they did make her legs look sexy. Even her hair, enchanted by the hairdresser to stay pinned up in looping curls on her head without even one actual pin, looked exquisite.

Everything had been going perfectly. From the bridal shower that Hermione helped Mrs. Weasley throw at the Burrow to the dresses and tuxes to the flowers that were just the right shade of pink. Even the rehearsal dinner the night before had started perfect. Hermione had managed to somehow avoid Ron for the entire evening. That was, of course, until they got to the part at the end of the practice ceremony when Hermione and Ron, as the maid of honor and best man, were supposed to walk back down the aisle together with Hermione on Ron's arm. It didn't exactly go as planned. As soon as the justice of the peace who would be officiating the ceremony finished explaining the ceremony, Ginny and Harry held hands and walked down the aisle happily together arm in arm. Ron and Hermione both approached each other slowly, Hermione with her bouquet of fake, plastic flowers in hand. She glance over at him, but as soon as their eyes met, he looked away. As they began to walk down the aisle together, they acted like complete strangers. Although they were completely in step with each other, they walked about a foot apart, staring straight ahead with frowns on both of their faces.

Hermione tried to get over the look Ron had given her when they met at the top of the aisle. In her mind, it was a look of pure disgust.

The doors to the sitting room were thrown open. Mrs. Weasley, dressed in a salmon colored dress stood in the doorway beaming.

"Mrs. Weasley, you look lovely," Hermione commented, not remembering a time when Mrs. Weasley had ever really gotten dressed up. Her hair was done up in a perfect bun, her nails were painted to match her dress, and, for the first time since Hermione had met her, she had actual heels on her feet dyed to match her dress.

Mrs. Weasley opened her arms and Hermione walked into her embrace.

"And you, my dear, are radiant." Holding Hermione tightly, she placed her lips next to her ear. "And if I know my son, when he sees you, he'll be regretting the day he ever let you go," she whispered.

"Ahem."

Hermione and Mrs. Weasley pulled apart as Ginny appeared in the doorway.

"Oh Ginny!" Hermione gasped, happy tears immediately springing to her eyes. "You look so beautiful." Hermione threw her arms around Ginny's neck.

"Well, I'll leave you two," Mrs. Weasley said, her own eyes began filling with water. Hermione let go of Ginny as Mrs. Weasley hugged her daughter tightly. "I'm so proud of you. And I love you so much."

"I love you, too, mum," Ginny replied, trying to hold back the tears. She did not want to start the most important day of her life by ruining her makeup.

"I'll see you downstairs."

Ginny squeezed her mother's hands before she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Ginny, you really do look incredible," Hermione complimented.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Ginny replied, beaming from ear to ear.

"Trust me, no one is going to be looking at me once you start walking down the aisle."

"Well, maybe no one except one red-headed brother of mine."

Hermione shook her head and walked over to a small table in the middle of the room.

"I can't believe in ten minutes you'll be getting married," Hermione gushed, picking up a small, white box wrapped in a pink ribbon.

"It's crazy, isn't it? I didn't think it was possible to be this happy."

With the box in hand, Hermione walked back over to Ginny. "This is for you." She handed it over.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

Ginny slowly pulled at the ribbon and let it flutter to the ground. She lifted the cover off of the box and gasped.

"Oh, Hermione, it's…gorgeous!" She pulled the strand of pearls out of the box and gazed at them.

"My mother gave them to me on my sixteenth birthday," Hermione explained. "She said they were for my wedding day. But, seeing as how that day is far off, I thought they could be your something borrowed."

"My something borrowed?"

"Yeah, you know the old saying. Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. You're supposed to give the bride one of each item for good luck."

"I've never heard that before."

Hermione laughed. "Sorry, sometimes I forget that muggle customs and wizarding customs aren't exactly the same."

"Well, it's beautiful. They're beautiful. I'm honored that you'd even consider letting me borrow them."

"Here turn around, I'll put them on." Ginny turned as Hermione clasped the necklace around her neck. "Perfect," Hermione said as Ginny faced her once again. "And for your something old…"

Ginny pointed to her pearl earrings.

"My grandmother wore them at her wedding and my mother at hers. She says I have to keep having children until I have a girl so I have someone to pass them down to."

They both giggled.

"Okay, something blue," Hermione said.

"Don't worry, I've got that covered."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that Harry's favorite color is blue and I've got…a special surprise for him tonight."

"Okay, that is way too much information." They both giggled and couldn't stop smiling. "Now all we have left is something…"

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Ginny said.

"Ginny, my dear, you look like a beautiful fairy princess," Mr. Weasley stated as he strode across the room and enveloped his daughter in a big hug. A tear slipped down his cheek and landed on the top of her head.

"You can't start now, dad, the ceremony hasn't even started yet."

"I can't believe my little girl is getting married," he said, kissing her cheek. He took her hand in his. "You ready?"

"Yes," she said as she looped her arm around her father's.

"Wait, Ginny, what about your something new?" Hermione asked.

"Well…this dress is new, isn't it?"

"Yes, but, your something new should be something special and…" Hermione began to ramble as she did when she was worried about an exam she had just taken even though she knew she had gotten an A on it.

Ginny let go of her father's arm and walked over to Hermione, putting her hands on her shoulders.

"Hermione, this dress is special. And this whole day is going to be special. Trust me. I know you want everything to be perfect and it is. It has been this whole time. My something new is all around me. Okay?"

Hermione smiled. "Okay."

Ginny kissed her on the cheek.

"Alright then, let's go have a wedding!"

Outside in the hallway, Ron paced nervously back and forth between the room where Hermione and Ginny were getting ready and the main hall where the guests were already waiting for the ceremony to begin. He pulled at his silver tie, which already felt like it was strangling him. Leaning his ear against the door, he could hear her muffled laughter. He loved the girlish laugh that could make his heart skip a beat.

Stepping back, he stared at the closed the door, wondering what bizarre pre-wedding female ritual might be going on in that room. Whatever it was, he wished he could be there just to see her smile again. He hadn't seen her smile, really smile and not one of those fake smiles she flashed him often, in ages. He thought she might make the effort to smile at him at the rehearsal dinner when they were supposed to link arms and walk back down the aisle together, but she only glared at him.

"You look more nervous than I am," Harry said, walking towards him.

"Yeah, well, there's a lot of pressure involved in holding these rings," Ron replied, fingering the two small bands in his pocket. He had checked to make sure they were there at least a dozen times. "You nervous?"

Harry leaned against the wall. "I figure if I can battle Lord Voldermort, I can get married to the woman I love without breaking a sweat." Harry wiped his brow with the back of his head. "Well, maybe a little bit of a sweat." He took a deep breath. "Actually, I think this is more terrifying the facing Voldermort."

"It'll be fine. After all, you just have to stand there. Ginny's the one who has to worry about not falling on her face when she walks down the aisle."

Harry laughed. "I love her, Ron. With all of my heart. I want you to know that."

Ron nodded. "I know," he said, hitting Harry on the back. "I can't believe you're about to become a married man. It's just so…weird."

"Yeah well, trust me, when you find the right one, marriage doesn't seem so weird."

The door to the main hall creaked open. "We're ready to begin," the wedding planner announced.

"Thank you." Harry walked towards the door, but, at the last second, turned back to Ron. "Of course, you've already found the right one. You just have to admit it."

"Do you, Harry take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for…"

Ron blocked the justice of the peace out. Although he could only see the back of Harry's head, he could sense that he was smiling. Ginny's face, stained with tears, was beaming. Ron had really never seen him so happy. He looked past Ginny and saw her. She was trying to discreetly wipe away tears with a tissue that she had wrapped around the stem of her bouquet of pink roses. Ron watched as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Looking down her body, which looked absolutely perfect in the pink dress she was wearing, his eyes rested on her heels. Merlin, they looked good on her feet, perfectly accentuating her shapely legs.

"May we have the rings?"

Blinking, Ron tore his eyes away from her in time to see everyone staring at him. He felt his cheeks turn red as he dug into his pocket for them. He took them out slowly and gently placed them in the justice of the peace's hand.

Hermione watched the care he took in taking out the rings. She could tell that he wanted everything to go as perfectly as she did for Harry and Ginny's sake. He looked incredibly handsome in the black tuxedo he was wearing. He had even cut his hair short like Hermione liked it for the occasion. She held her breath as his eyes met hers. They both looked away.

Was Ron really looking at her or did his eyes just happen to meet hers? Was Mrs. Weasley right? Was he regretting the day he let her go?

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Everyone began to clap as Harry and Ginny locked lips. Ron looked away, having never been comfortable with seeing his best friend and his sister kiss and his eyes rested on Hermione once more. She was smiling from ear to ear, trying her best to clap with the bouquet of flowers in her hand.

Her eyes gazed past Ginny and Harry and right into Ron's. Hermione's grin immediately disappeared, but his time, though, neither of them looked away. Instead, Ron winked and Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"May I present Mr. and Mrs. Harry and Ginny Potter."

Holding hands, Ginny and Harry began to walk back down the aisle. Ginny was positively glowing.

As they had practiced in rehearsal, Hermione and Ron walked towards each other, never breaking their gaze. Hermione turned, ready to walk back down the aisle when Ron held out his arm. He nodded to her as if he were giving her permission and she looped her arm through his. They walked down the aisle together, both of them smiling.

Author's Note: Well, another chapter done. I know this story is taking a while for me to complete and I sincerely apologize. I have this bad tendency to start multiple stories at once because I get inspired by so many different things at the same time. It doesn't help that I also had oral surgery yesterday and am still recovering. But thank you for staying with me and for reading! I think there's about 2 chapters so stay tuned!


	6. Ginger & Michael

**Chapter 6 – Ginger & Michael **

Still smiling, Hermione and Ron made their way down the aisle and through the ornate set of double doors that led outside. Harry and Ginny were just yards ahead of them engaged in a long, sensuous kiss. As they heard the mass of people flowing out of the main hall to meet them, Hermione went to slip her arm away from Ron, but he held on to her tightly. Mrs. Weasley fluttered by, on her way to be the first to congratulate her newly married daughter when she saw them. She stopped, smiled, and winked at Hermione, who couldn't help but giggle.

"Hermione, I…" Ron began, but his sentence was cut short when a pair of hands slipped over his eyes. Ron immediately turned around, letting go of Hermione's arm.

"You are the most handsome best man I've ever seen!"

Hermione blinked a few times before she realized who was standing before her.

"Ginger?" She balked, her jaw nearly dropping to the floor.

She was in the middle of pinching Ron's cheeks. "Oh, Hermione! You look lovely. Much better than when you normally come into work in those drab clothes."

"You two…know each other?" Ron stuttered, looking back and forth between Ginger and Hermione.

"Hermione and I work together," Ginger explained cheerfully. She tugged on Ron's tie, straightening it.

"She's my secretary," Hermione corrected through gritted teeth. "Who, as far as I know, wasn't invited." Hermione knew she was being cruel, but she couldn't take the way Ginger's hands were all over Ron. Nor was she completely comfortable with the way he was looking at her. "Ginger, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Hermione could feel the blood boiling through her veins as she watched Ginger give Ron a peck on the cheek before Hermione practically dragged her back into the hall.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, Ron invited me to be his date!"

"His date?" Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "Why would Ron ask you to be his date? You don't even know him."

"Trust me, when two attractive people meet, you don't need to know each other. And let's face it, with bodies like ours, we do make a perfect couple." She winked at Hermione. "You know what a mean?"

"No, I don't know what you mean! How did you two even meet?"

Ginger was taken aback at Hermione's anger. "I don't think it's any of your business. And, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yes, jealous."

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" Hermione spun around, trying very hard to keep her cool. "Oh, and by the way," she said, turning back around. "You're fired!"

Hermione stormed outside, picking the bottom of her dress up as she walked. She passed by Ron, who was standing in the middle of everyone, a dumbfounded expression on his face. Hermione cursed under her breath, more angry with herself than anyone else. What made her think that just because he took her arm as they were walking down the aisle that anything changed? It was all for show – to make Harry and Ginny's wedding as perfect as it could be. It didn't really mean anything. Not to mention that Ginny had told Hermione that Ron was bringing a date so why was she so surprised?

"Oh, Hermione!" A shrill sounding voice rang out. Hermione turned to her left and saw Margaret Delta striding towards her. The woman, who worked a few offices down from Hermione's and who also had to know everyone's business in the entire ministry, was not someone Hermione particularly wanted to see.

"Mrs. Delta, so nice to see you," Hermione lied.

"Hermione, you look absolutely breathtaking."

"Thank you."

"It was a lovely ceremony, don't you think?"

"Yes, it was, but if you'll excuse me…"

Margaret grabbed Hermione's wrist, clamping onto it like she'd never let go.

"'Tis a shame that you had to watch the man of your dreams marry another."

"I'm sorry?"

"Everyone knows, my dear, that you have always had your sites set on Mr. Potter."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Delta, but you've got…"

"But, now that he is spoken for, might I remind you that my son is still available."

"Well, I'd very much like to see him again, but maid of honor duty calls, so really I…"

"Oh Michael!" Her voice rang out so loudly that everyone turned to stare.

Within seconds, Michael was at her side. Hermione had to admit that he wasn't a bad looking fellow. He was tall, although somewhat gangly, with short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. And he was dressed handsomely in a classic black suit with a grey tie. Hermione looked back at Ron who had Ginger practically attached at his hip.

"It's nice to see you again, Michael," Hermione said, shaking his hand and suddenly throwing on the charm. There was no harm in a little flirting, was there? Especially if a certain someone happened to look over and see that she had found a good catch of her own.

"You look lovely, Ms. Granger," he replied.

"And you're very handsome, as well. Perhaps you'd like to accompany me to get a drink."

Mrs. Delta clapped here hands together in excitement as Hermione linked her arm through Michael's. They walked through the crowd together, Hermione with one thought on her mind – to make Ron jealous.

As they walked, Hermione knew Michael was talking to her, but she wasn't paying attention. That was until she saw Ron talking to one of the other guests with Ginger's arm wrapped around his waist. Hermione practically dragged Michael with her as she approached them.

"Oh Michael," she laughed, draping her arm around his neck. Michael looked at her inquisitively as she continued to giggle as if he had said something extremely funny. She walked right by Ron and Ginger, only tearing her eyes away from Michael long enough to see the look of shock on Ron's face. Before she led him back into the building, she stopped on the steps and kissed him on the cheek, which turned Ron's cheeks red with jealousy.

Two hours later, the reception was in full swing and everything was incredible. The food was delicious, the decorations were beautiful, and everyone was having a good time. Everyone, of course, except Hermione.

She watched him from across the room. She was sitting at the head table watching everyone dance on the floor in front of her. Well, maybe not everyone. She had her eyes concentrated on one very specific person. One very specific person who happened to have a gorgeous blonde currently wrapped around him. She watched his hand slide down her lower back.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot annoyingly against the floor. She was mad. Her feet were killing her, her scalp was beginning to itch from her hair being pulled too tightly back, and she was being forced to watch the disgusting display that was going on in front of her. Ginger was practically grinding her hips against Ron's. Didn't she know that that was totally inappropriate for a wedding?

Hermione rolled her eyes when she saw Michael approaching. She had already tried ditching him by getting lost in the crowds of people, but he had managed to find her. Then she sent him off on a mission to get her a drink. Somehow she was hoping that he wouldn't be able to find his way back to the table, but, of course, she wasn't so lucky. It wasn't that he was a particularly bad date. As matter of fact, he seemed willing to do anything Hermione asked him to do, he was a complete gentleman, and he wasn't bad looking, but he just wasn't the person Hermione wanted to be with. As he put her glass of wine down in front of her, Hermione almost felt bad that she was being so awful to him. He didn't deserve it.

"Thank you," she said, taking a long sip.

He awkwardly stood next to her, really having no place to sit. Because Hermione was at the head table, Michael was actually seated several tables away with his mother and others who worked at the Ministry.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.

"No thank you," Hermione replied.

"Oh. I just noticed that you were looking at the dance floor like…"

And then Hermione saw it. Ginger brushed her lips ever so slightly against Ron's. Hermione dropped her glass of wine. It spilled all over the table and some fell on her dress. She jumped up off the chair, close to tears.

"Here," Michael began saying as he picked up the closest napkin. He held it out to her. She was about to angrily push the napkin away, when she noticed Ginger whisper something in Ron's ear and then walk off the dance floor. Ron began to approach the table. Hermione immediately grabbed Michael's arm and practically shoved him into her chair. She sat herself on his lap and draped her arms around his neck.

Ron watched in horror. He had been watching her from the dance floor. It had looked like she was quite miserable, which was a good sign. It meant that Michael meant nothing to her. But then, there she was, all over him. It broke Ron's heart to see her so happy with someone else.

"It looks like I've spilled my wine," she said, giggling. "Silly me." She laughed out loud just as she had done earlier outside.

Ron sat down two seats away. The two seats were, of course, for Ginny and Harry who sat between them. He tried not to, but he couldn't help but glance over at Hermione and Michael. She looked like she was having the time of her life, totally happy in another man's arms.

"Oh, Michael, how clumsy of me," Hermione continued to gush, guiding Michael's hand to wipe up the spilled wine on her dress. Ron's skin began to crawl when he saw Michael's hands on her body. "I never knew that you were so sweet." She looked quickly over at Ron, hoping that he was seeing and hearing just how good of a time she was having.

"Well, I…" Michael stuttered.

"I'm going to go clean myself up, but you wait right here." She playfully pulled on the lapels of his suit jacket. "I'll be back." She leaned in to kiss him, but she couldn't do it. She couldn't imagine the feel of any man's lips except the one she had been wanting for so long. So, instead, she opted for the cheek again. That was just going to have to be enough to show Ron that she didn't need him anymore. She slid off his lap and headed for the door, giving her hips an extra swing as she walked.

"Wow, she's something," Michael said.

"Yeah, she is," Ron replied.

"Not to mention she's hot. I mean, who would have thought that a girl with brains could also be sexy? Bet she could blow your mind in the bedro…"

"You finish that sentence and I'll curse you," Ron stated, glaring at him. It didn't matter if he was fighting with her or not, no one was going to talk about Hermione like she was some piece of meat in front of him.

Sure that he got his point across, Ron pushed his chair away from the table and got up. He had to do something. Seeing her with Michael was like slow torture. And if he had to go back out on the dance floor with Ginger, he was going to cry.

Ron stomped out of the room and into the hallway. He saw Hermione heading towards the ladies room.

"You're making a fool of yourself, you know," he called out.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. She quickly wiped the tears that had begun to fall from her eyes and turned around, giving him her sweetest smile.

"I'm sorry?" She said, trying to act as if she were perfectly happy and completely oblivious to what he was talking about.

"Hanging all over him like that. I mean, you barely know him."

Her smile disappeared. She marched towards him, her eyes narrow.

"I'm making a fool of myself? How long did you know Ginger before you put your hand on her ass?"

Hermione whipped around, ready to storm off.

"At least she knows how to have a good time!"

"So what are you saying, Ronald?"

"That you're…" he didn't finish. What was he saying? He was so intent on arguing with her just for the sake of arguing, but he didn't even know what their argument was about.

"That I'm what?"

He wanted to say beautiful. He wanted to say the most perfect woman I've ever met. He wanted to say the woman I love.

"Uptight," he exclaimed.

"Why you little…"

One of the other guests walked by them and gave them a dirty look. The hallway was no place for an yelling match. Hermione grabbed the sleeve of Ron's jacket. Seeing the nearest door, she opened it, and dragged him into the room. The door shut behind them.

"Go ahead, finish your sentence," Ron challenged. Why did he have to egg her on? Why couldn't he just tell her how he really felt? "Why don't you say what's floating around in that oversized brain of yours?"

His words hurt her more than anything anyone had ever said to her. She didn't know how to finish her sentence. If that was really what Ron thought of her, she had been right all along. He felt nothing for her – not even friendship anymore.

She looked towards the ground, willing herself not to cry.

"Leave me alone," she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Leave me alone."

He tried to figure out what the sudden change in her was. She looked defeated and yet, he knew Hermione never walked away from an argument.

"Hermione, I…"

"I said leave me alone!"

Ron walked over to the door and pushed down on the door handle, but nothing happened. He jiggled it, but the door remained closed.

"Are you going to open the door or not?" Hermione questioned. She couldn't stand to be in the same room with him anymore. It just hurt too much.

"It's locked," he huffed, giving the handle one last push.

Author's Note: What is there to say, other than that, I apologize for not updating sooner. I have to admit that I sort of rushed through this chapter because I just want to finish this story. I've loved working on it, but between taking 3 graduate classes and working 50 hour work weeks, I don't have much time for writing. I promise, though, that the last chapter will be up soon because I actually wrote the majority of the last chapter before I even began writing the first chapter (I know it's weird, but I usually write stories out of order). So, it'll be up soon! Thank you for sticking with me and please review!


	7. Trapped

**Chapter 7 – Trapped**

"Locked?" Hermione reached for the handle and pushed. "How could it be locked?"

"Good question." Ron kicked the door with all his might.

"Yeah, like that's going to help," Hermione scoffed, regaining her composure.

"Got any better ideas?"

"Uh…how about magic?" She asked sarcastically. She wasn't going to let the revelation that Ron had no feelings for her whatsoever crush her. She was going to stand up to him and pretend as if nothing was wrong – the same thing she had been doing for two years. Crying could come later. "You are a wizard, after all. At least you were last time I checked." He sneered at her. "Where's your wand?"

"In the banquet hall," he muttered, giving the door one last kick.

"Oh, well that's a good place for it."

"And what about your wand? After all, you were a witch last time I checked."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Where exactly would you expect me to hide my wand in this?" Hermione shouted, pointing to her dress. She was right, Ron realized as he looked her up and down, there was no room in a dress like that to hide a wand. "What are you staring at?"

"I wasn't staring," he replied, hastily tearing his eyes away from her body.

"Yes you were."

"No I bloody wasn't!"

"You are infuriating, you know that?"

Hermione turned and began to walk away. For the first time she realized where they were – a small kitchen.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"There's no way I'm standing here watching you gawk at me. I'm going to find another way out."

She stormed away, her heels clicking against the tile floor. Huffing, Ron quickly glanced around. He couldn't see another door so he hopped onto an empty counter and sat. Finding another way out was a good idea, but he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction that he thought so.

Having found another door on the other side of the kitchen, Hermione pulled it open. She grunted when she saw that it was only a storage closet. As she went to close the door again, she noticed a silver handle sticking out from the ceiling. Stepping inside the closet, she took a better look. The latch was connected to some sort of hatch.

Determined, Hermione dragged a wooden crate full of cleaning supplies over to the middle of the floor. She took out the cleaning supplies one by one and turned the crate over. She hiked up the bottom of her dress and stepped onto the crate. She reached up for the latch, standing on her tiptoes.

Across the kitchen, Ron looked around, wondering where Hermione had gone off to. Maybe she had found some other way out and she was secretly laughing at him sitting in the empty kitchen all alone. But he wasn't about to go after her. He would rather have sat there all night than admit that she was right. He idly kicked his feet against the metal counters when he heard a crash and a scream.

"Hermione?" He called out. He hopped off the counter and headed for the back of the kitchen.

"Ohh! Owww!" She cried.

Ron found her on the floor, clutching at her right ankle. The wooden crate she had been standing on was in pieces around her.

"What happened?" He asked, kneeling down beside her.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she replied, holding back tears. She couldn't stop the throbbing pain that was currently consuming her foot.

"You're not fine. Let me take a look." He reached out to touch her ankle, but she pulled her entire leg away, which sent shooting pain up her leg.

"I said I'm fine," she snarled.

"If you want to fight with me, that's fine, but I'm not going to let you just sit here by yourself in pain. Now let me take a look." He said it with such sternness, that Hermione was surprised. She slowly took her hand away from her ankle. Ron moved closer to her and looked at her pale skin that had already begun to bruise.

"It doesn't look broken. A bad sprain maybe, but not broken." He touched it lightly and she winced. "Sorry." He retracted his fingers from her ankle, but they lingered on her calf. "Your arm needs to be cleaned up, too." She looked at her left forearm, which had a long, deep scratch across it. She hadn't even noticed that she had injured it. "I'll get you some ice."

He stood.

"I can get it," she insisted, trying to shift so that she could get herself standing again.

"Are we going to argue about this, too?" Ron asked.

Hermione was about to answer with some sort of snide remark when she saw the small smile on his face. He was joking with her like they used to do. Suddenly the night of jealousy and anger at him was disappearing from her mind and she was transported back to the time when they could easily joke back and forth.

She shook her head.

"No, I suppose not."

"Although I don't think Ginny would thank me very much if I left her maid of honor sitting on a cold, dirty cement floor."

He knelt down beside her once more and placed one arm under her knees and the other around her back.

"Ron, what are you…"

He lifted her in one swoop. She opened her mouth to protest, but he shook his head, telling her that she shouldn't say anything. So she didn't.

As he walked with her through the kitchen, she put her arms around his neck. The pain from her ankle seemed to subsiding. She felt safe and warm in his arms. And yet, she knew that she shouldn't be having those feelings. He had already made it very clear that he didn't have those feelings for her.

He placed her gently down on the counter he had been sitting on.

"I'll be right back," he said. He headed for the large refrigerator and freezer in the center of the kitchen. Within seconds, he was back with a bag of ice and two dish towels. "Well, it's a good thing you weren't in Ravenclaw, Hermione," he said as he knelt down in front of her and looked at her ankle.

"Why's that?"

"Because blue is not a good color on you."

She couldn't help but smile as he felt his fingertips once again on her skin. He slowly and carefully began to unbuckle her silver shoes and slipped it off her foot.

"Those things are a death trap," Hermione stated as Ron threw the shoe onto the floor. "And I don't care that they supposedly make a woman sexier. I'm never wearing heels again."

"That's too bad," Ron muttered. He had been admiring her in the heels all evening. They did make her incredibly sexy legs even sexier.

"What?"

"Ah…never mind."

He busied his hands by wrapping the ice in the towel and placing it gently against her ankle.

She cringed as the cold towel made contact with her bruised skin.

"Sorry." He hated seeing her in pain. "What were you doing up there anyway?"

"I thought I found a way out."

"Is being stuck with me really so bad that you had to risk spraining your ankle to get away?" Hermione let out a small giggle.

With the ends of the towel, Ron tied it around her ankle to keep it in place.

"It's good to see you smile," he said, running the second hand towel under the faucet from a nearby sink. "I had started to forget what it looks like."

Ron rang out the towel and brought it back over to where Hermione sat. He began to dab at the cut at her arm.

"When did you become a first aid expert?" Hermione asked.

Ron shrugged. "It's just something I picked up here and there. You know, from Quidditch and roughhousing with my brothers in the backyard. Sometimes we'd come in so bloody and bruised that my mother would just look at us and scowl. And she refused to use magic to heal us. She said that if we were going to act like spoiled children, we deserved what we got."

Hermione smiled again. "Sounds like your mother."

Ron pressed the towel against the cut. Even though it had mostly stopped bleeding, he wanted to be sure.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I would say that this is the longest conversation we have had without it turning into an argument in…"

"Two years," Hermione finished. "What happened to us, Ron?" The question came before she even knew that she was going to ask it. He looked directly into her eyes, but then back at her cut again as if he couldn't really stand to look at her. That look made her remember the night she left all too vividly. Even still he couldn't stand to look her in the eye.

"I don't know." It was a lie and he knew it. He knew exactly what happened – she had left him and it broke his heart.

"For seven years we were friends…best friends," she couldn't stop the words from coming. "I miss that. I miss us."

He dropped the towel from his hands and took a step back. This was just becoming too much. He had waited so long to tell her how he felt and to find out the truth about what had happened between them, but he still wasn't prepared for it.

"You left, Hermione," he said, almost in a whisper. "You said you never wanted to see me again and you left."

"I left because that's what was best."

He gazed at her intensely. "What was best? After we kiss…after what happened, how could you possibly think that was best?"

"I heard you!"

"Heard me what?"

"Talking to Charlie."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"At Fred's funeral. You and Charlie were in your room and I heard you talking about…"

"About what?"

"About our kiss!" She yelled. Hot tears streamed down her face. "I heard you tell him that you hated it and that you hoped it never happened again and that I had sandpaper frog lips!"

Ron's eyes widened. It suddenly all made sense.

"Hermione, I…"

"So I said what I said about you and…and I left because I was humiliated. And not just because of the kiss, but because I had feelings for you that obviously weren't reciprocated and…"

"I didn't say that about you!" Ron blurted out.

Startled, Hermione didn't know what to say. "What?"

"I was talking about my Great Aunt Mildred."

Hermione's eyes blinked rapidly. Her head began to spin.

"Your Great Aunt…what?"

"Every time Great Aunt Mildred comes to visit, she always greets me with a big, fat, disgusting kiss."

"But then…"

"You had no reason to leave."

Her brain felt like it was spinning. Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

"I didn't?"

"Trust me, Hermione. Kissing you was the most amazing experience of my life."

"All this time…"

"You've been angry with me for something I never said. Well, at least not about you, anyway. And I've…"

"Been angry with me for what I said and for leaving when I never wanted to," Hermione finished. "I'm so sorry, Ron for the arguing and…"

"I'm sorry, too."

"No, it's my fault. I'm always the one who started them. I just thought that things could never be normal thing. And I didn't know how to be in love with you and just be your friend. I couldn't just be your friend."

"What did you say?"

"I said it was my fault."

"No, after that."

"I said…I said I love you."

In a split second, Ron had closed the gap between them and his lips were on hers. He wrapped his arms around her small frame as her arms snaked around his neck. This kiss was neither soft nor hungry. It was one of comfort and familiarity, signifying the first of many to come.

"I love you, too," he said when they parted. He leaned into her smile, pressing his lips gently against her own a second time.

"We have a lot of catching up to do," Hermione said quietly as Ron pressed his forehead against hers.

"And the rest of our lives to do it," he replied, running his fingertips over her bare shoulders.

"There's just one thing I have to know," Hermione said. She put her hand on his cheek and stared deep into his gorgeous eyes.

"What's that?"

"How the bloody hell did you end up with Ginger?"

He smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Ginny introduced us."

"Ginny?"

"She told me you were taking a date to the wedding so, to make you jealous, I…"

"Wait, she told you that I had a date?"

He rested his hands on her hips. It felt incredible to be so close to her and know that it wasn't just by accident.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because she told me you had a date. And when I saw you and Ginger together, I decided to make Michael my date to make you jealous."

"Trust me, it worked."

She smiled. "It did?"

"You have no idea," he said, devouring her lips. She raked her hands through his hair.

They were both so enthralled in each other that neither of them heard the kitchen door open. Ginny and Harry stood together, arms around each other's waists, admiring the view.

"Looks like everything's back to normal," Harry said quietly.

"Well, I wouldn't say normal. I would say a little better than normal," Ginny giggled. "And I would say a told you so is in order. I knew that locking that door was a good idea."

"So you were right," Harry agreed.

"Thank you," Ginny replied, smiling.

"Oh, would you two shut up?" Ron practically yelled. He turned around, but kept his hand on Hermione's waist. There was no way he was ever going to let her go.

"Well, excuse us," Ginny said.

"We'll leave you two alone," Harry remarked, pulling on Ginny's hand.

"Oh and Hermione," Ginny said before she let Harry drag her away. "I think I got my something new." Ginny winked at her and walked away with her new husband.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked, pushing a stray piece of hair away from her face.

"It's a special maid of honor, bride thing," she answered, smiling. He looked deeply into her eyes. "What?"

"I really have missed that smile," he said, bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing each of her knuckles.

"Well, I promise that you won't ever have to go without it again."

"I'm counting on that. I love you, Hermione."

"And I love you."

Their lips connected once more, both knowing that this time, it wouldn't be the last time.

Author's Note: Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed my story (despite some of the not so great reviews I received). I don't know if I'll be writing any more Harry Potter stories in the future, but thank you for reading!


End file.
